Saved by my Friends
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Ryoma's family has abandoned him on his Birthday and on Christmas. The Regulars find out just in time. But what will they do to save the holiday spirit inside of their little prodigy? My first One-Shot. Ryoma is OOC but it makes him KOWAI!


My first oneshot. Tribute to Ryoma Echizen. Happy Birthday Ryoma and hope it's the best ;)

**Coach Ryuzaki's POV**

"Alright, since Christmas Eve is tomorrow, there will be no practice." I announced. Everyone was happy and cheered except for two boys. Kunimitsu Tezuka (Well… DUH!) and Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma stood there alone and motionless until Kikumaru Eiji Kikumaru jumped on him giving him a hug.

**Ryoma's Point of View**

"Ochibi!" He heard someone calling him. He immediately knew that voice.

"Hello Eiji-sempai." I sighed. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? Aren't you excited? It's the day before Christmas Eve! Family, presents, happiness, presents. I'm excited just _thinking _about it!" Eiji screamed. I flinched at Eiji's loud voice.

"Not really, I'm not really a 'Christmas' person. See you later Eiji-sempai." I waved good-bye to him and headed home.

**Ryoma's POV**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I screamed.

"Hey there! You don't need to yell kid." Nanjiro said.

"Y-You're leaving? But what about Christmas? What about my birthday? I can't spend both of them alone!" I said sadly. I was trying my best to hold back tears in my eyes.

"We're very sorry sweety, but it's an adults only party out of town. You can't come." Rinko stated. "We have to go now if we're going to make it."

"See you later kid!" Nanjiro told me heading out the door. I fell to the floor and started crying.

"This Birthday and Christmas can't get any worse." I cried to myself. After a few minutes I got up and headed out the door.

**Third Person's POV**

"So Kikumaru, Taka, Oishi… what are you three doing for Christmas?" Fuji asked the three.

"I'm staying home and opening presents then I'm going to have a HUGE feast!" Eiji said emphasizing the 'huge' with his arms.

"Same." The other two said.

"What about you Fuji?" Taka asked.

"I'm going to open presents at my house then we're going to a relative's house on the other side of town to visit them."

"Lucky you." Taka said.

"Hey, isn't that ochibi-san?" Eiji asked shaking Oishi's shoulder.

"It is Echizen. Shouldn't he be at home with his family?" Oishi asked.

"Well, we aren't." Fuji said. Oishi just sweat dropped.

"Why does it look like he's crying?" Taka asked.

"IE, Data." Inui said popping out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Everyone except Fuji screamed.

"Inui! Don't do that! It creeps me out!" Eiji said getting up from his spot. Inui was writing things inside of his notebook. "Let's follow ochibi!" Everyone nodded and followed Ryoma to the park.

**Ryoma's POV**

"Why would they celebrate something so small? What was I thinking? They never celebrated my birthday before… so why would they start now?" I walked into the park and saw two parents playing on the playground with their daughter. "Lucky girl." I was too sad and lost in thought to notice my four sempai-tachi hiding behind a tree.

"Fuji, you're stepping on my foot."

"Saa~ gomen Oishi."

"Why is that girl lucky?" Taka asked.

"I'll go ask." Fuji said walking over to Ryoma. "Hello Echizen-san." Fuji said sweetly.

"Ah, hello Fuji-sempai." I said pulling my cap over my eyes and looking to the ground hoping he couldn't see the tear marks. "What are you doing here?" I asked as nicely as I could. Fuji-sempai sat next to me on the bench.

"I was just passing by on the way home. What are you doing here?" He asked again sweetly.

"I'm just trying to clear my head." I said sadly.

"Did something happen at home?" Fuji-sempai asked.

"I guess you could say that." I said softy. Fuji just looked at me with soft blue eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Just forget it." I stood up. "Have a merry Chrismas Fuji-sempai." I said while bowing. "I must be going now."

"A-ah, see you later Echizen-san." He said staring at me. I walked home and didn't look back.

**Third Person's POV**

"What happened Fuji?" Eiji asked Fuji as he walked over to the group.

"I think it has something to do with his family." Fuji said with his eyes open. "He looked sad talking about it."

"Well that's not good! Christmas is a time for happiness and cheerfulness!"

"Let's ask everyone else what they know. First let's call Momoshiro, if he doesn't know anything then let's call Tezuka, then Kaidoh if they don't know anything either let's call Ryuzaki-sensei." Oishi said worried. After ten minutes nobody knew what was wrong. They called Sumire Ryuzaki and her line was busy.

"That's weird… Ryuzaki-sensei is busy." Oishi stated.

**Sumire Ryuzaki's POV**

"Moshi moshi?"A boy asked on the other line.

"Ah, Ryoma… Is your father there? I need to tell him something important." I asked surprised.

"Ah, sorry Ryuzaki-sensei, my father is at a grown up party with my mother. You could probably call his cell phone." Ryoma said sadly.

"Wait… he left you alone on both Christmas AND your birthday?"

"Uh huh." Ryoma responded sadly. "It's alright though Ryuzaki-sensei. I'm kind of used to it by now."

"I'm sorry, I'll call his cell phone and give him a piece of my mind." I told him in a cheery voice and hung up. "That no good father. Of all the days for him to be this selfish." Just then my hone rang and I jumped at it. I looked at the caller ID and saw Oishi's name on the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah Ryuzaki-sensei, thank goodness I got a hold of you." Oishi sounded like he was in a panic.

"What's wrong Oishi?" I asked slightly worried.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ryoma? He looked really sad when he was in the park about fifteen minutes ago.

"Yeah, I know. Why do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

"Well, all of us are worried about him and we just want to know. Eiji and Taka are both curious about it and can't calm down. Fuji is worried about him and Inui… well he's just in it for data." Oishi explained.

"Ah well, you see, Ryoma's parents and cousin is out of town for Christmas and his birthday. So now he's all alone and that may be the reason." I explained kind of fuzzy on the details myself.

"Ah! That's terrible! How could his own parents do that? Thanks Ryuzaki-sensei, that helped a lot." He hung up the phone and I sighed.

"I hope someone will be there for the poor boy." I said to myself. I dialed in Nanjiro's number and the phone started to ring.

**At the Park**

"So… what did she say Oishi?" Eiji asked who was now right in his face.

"Um, well, she said that his parents and cousin left him all alone for Christmas."

"Nya~ That's terrible!" Eiji said looking gloomily at the ground.

"But there's more… Echizen's birthday is also on Christmas."

"NYA~ THAT'S EVEN WORSE! THEY'RE GONE FOR BOTH CHRISTMAS AND HIS BIRTHDAY!" Eiji screamed.

"We have to do something!" Taka said sadly.

"Saa~ Taka-san is right. It's just terrible that they would do that." Fuji said with his eyes wide open. Inui was just writing data into his notebook like crazy.

"First let's get everyone else here. They're just as worried as we are." Oishi commanded.

"Hai!" They called everyone and after twenty minutes Momo and Kaidoh were both in the park. Tezuka followed a few minutes after.

"What is this about you five?" Tezuka asked with a death glare.

"Well you see, Ryoma is home alone with nobody there with him." Taka explained.

"He's going to be left home alone for both Christmas AND his birthday. So we were thinking…"

"We spend the two celebrations with him." Fuji said cutting Oishi off.

"Nya~ so what do you three say?" Momo agreed in an instant and Kaidoh thought for a few seconds then agreed. Tezuka walked out of the park.

"Tezuka? Where are you going?" Fuji asked the stoic captain.

"To get Echizen a present. So before he wakes up we surprise him at his house right? Then I'll be going." Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"So… let's go get him ochibi some presents!" Eiji said happily.

"Hai!" Everyone said happily.

**Third Person POV. In the morning.**

"*Sigh* another year huh? It can't get any worse than right now." Ryoma crawled out of bed slowly and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He stuck a piece of bread into the toaster when he saw a note on the kitchen table. "Huh?"

Head into the living room.

;) We'll be waiting ;)

"What the… fine." He said grabbing a piece of toast and walking into the living room. Nothing was really different except for one thing.

*BANG BANG BANG* Ryoma heard popping and jumped upright waking him up in an instant. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA!" He saw all of his Sempai-tachi standing in his living room.

"What… what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. Eiji and Momo walked up to him and put their arms around the small boy.

"Celebrating your Birthday and Christmas of course!" Momo said.

"Happy birthday Ochibi!" Eiji said while hugging the little prodigy in his arms. Ryoma looked shaken but happy at the same time. A smile broke over Ryoma's face.

"Thank you so much you guys." Everyone looked at the little prodigy and smiled forming a group hug. Tezuka had to be dragged in by Fuji. The day went smoothly. They played games, ate cake, opened presents and watched movies. Around eleven they all fell asleep and for the first time in Ryoma's life he had a birthday party that he would never want to forget.

* * *

Here's what everyone got Ryoma:

-Fuji: A scrap book of the photos he took of Ryoma when he wasn't looking.

-Momo: The scary movie that they watched that night.

-Eiji: A Cat stuffed animal. Orange, white spots and blue eyes.

-Oishi: A picture frame to put the picture of them in. (They took a picture that night.)

-Tezuka: A detective novel.

-Inui: A free skip of Inui Juice. (Skips one drink.)

-Kaidoh: A snowglobe (Random but I like snowglobes so... whatever.)

-Taka: A free all you can eat sushi ticket.


End file.
